Steht dir, Sarah
}} Steht dir, Sarah'Questname aus ''Fallout: New Vegas Offizieller Spielführer oder '''Vault Gear (G.E.C.K.-Name) ist eine unbenannte Quest in Fallout: New Vegas, vergeben an den Kurier von Sarah Weintraub. Schneller Lösungsweg # Sprich mit Sarah und bring ihr mindestens 30 Vault-Overalls. # Nachdem man dies erfüllt hat, kann man mit ihr schlafen und hat einen günstigeren Aufenthalt. Detaillierter Lösungsweg Nachdem man dem richtigen Dialogbaum gefolgt ist, kann man ihr die Vault Overalls verkaufen. Sie wird alle im Spiel vorhandenen Overalls akzeptieren, bis auf den der Vault 21. Vault 3 und Vault 8 haben beide viele Overalls in ihren Wohnquartieren. Als Belohnung erhält man Kronkorken, Strip-Ansehen und Rabatt auf das Zimmer in der Vault 21. Nachdem man ihr das Gesuchte gebracht hat, wird sie sagen, dass sie den Spieler vermisst hat. Dann kann man, wenn man sich mit ihr in ihrem Schlafzimmer trifft, Sex mit ihr haben, welcher den "Gut-ausgeruht-Bonus" gibt. Diesen gibt es normalerweise nicht, wenn man in dem Zimmer schläft. Alternativ, nach zwei Sprachherausforderungen mit 65 und 75, wird sie ebenfalls einwilligen, Sex mit dem Spieler zu haben. Natürlich erst nachdem man ihr die Overalls gebracht hat. Infos * Sarah akzeptiert nur Overalls der Vaults 3, 11, 19, 22 und 24. Sie wird jedoch keine aus Vault 21 annehmen. * Wenn man ihr einen Overall nach dem anderen gibt, bekommt man mehr Ansehen auf dem Strip als wenn man ihr alle 30 auf einmal gibt. * Beim ersten Besuch wird sie 10 Overalls annehmen. Nachdem man dort war, muss man nur wieder zurück in den Gang. Das wird einen erneuten Inventar-Check aktivieren und man kann ihr erneut Overalls geben. Es ist nicht nötig, den Raum zu verlassen. * Es gibt keine Begrenzung dafür, wie oft man mit ihr schlafen kann, um den Gut-ausgeruht-Bonus zu bekommen. Im Hardcore Modus wirkt es einem Schlafmangel nicht entgegen und es vergeht nur Zeit. Das macht es nötig, dass man in einem normalen Bett schläft, was wiederum zu Hunger und Durst führt. Es macht also keinen Sinn, nur deshalb mit ihr zu schlafen. * Sarah wird folgende Overalls nicht akzeptieren: Gepanzerter Vault 13 Overall, Vault 3 Overalls, Vault 34 Sicherheits-Overall und die Vault-Laboruniform. * Obwohl Sarah davon überzeugt werden kann, die Rumser-Kleidung anzunehmen, zählt diese nicht zu der Zahl, die man ihr geben muss, um Sex mit ihr zu haben. * Eine hohe Wahrnehmung (über 8) kann nötig sein, um das Gespräch zu führen, das zur Frage zu den Vault-Overalls führt. * Wenn der Charakter weiblich ist, werden die zwei Sprachherausforderungen nicht auftauchen, auch wenn man die Quest abgeschlossen hat. Es ist nicht nötig, ein Zimmer zu mieten, um Sex mit ihr zu haben. Das Spiel wird erkennen, dass die Quest abgeschlossen wurde und die Option mit ihr zu schlafen wird automatisch verfügbar werden. Bugs * The player will gain the same amount of Strip fame each time they turn in vault suits, regardless of how many vault suits are turned in at once. * Sarah will sometimes use a deeper female voice upon greeting you or after finishing a trade. * Sarah will sometimes take Vault 34 suits, but won't accept Vault 22 suits. * If the player leaves the vault after giving Sarah the 30 jumpsuits and she agrees to sleep with the player, without first having sex with Sarah, she will remain in the gift shop and it becomes impossible to interact with her. * Suits held by the Courier are counted twice: once upon entering the gift shop, and a second time when first speaking to Sarah. However, some of Sarah's greetings do not do this second count, making it possible for the Courier to arrive with a large number of vault suits and/or Boomer outfits, drop or transfer all of the clothing, then engage Sarah in conversation and redeem the reward without actually turning in any clothing. Because only specific greetings are affected, this is only possible if the player has not turned in more than 30 suits total, including "phantom" suits turned in via this bug but not including any Boomer outfits. ** The specific greetings affected are the greeting that starts with, "Well, well! If it isn't the Vault explorer..." which occurs after giving her between 10 an 30 suits total, as well as the "Behave..." greeting which only is seen if you have turned in less than 10 suits total and have angered Sarah in conversation. * The above bug also works in the opposite direction: if the player takes vault suits from a companion's inventory after arriving at Vault 21, the additional suits will not be counted towards the total turned in. However, the additional suits will not be removed from the player's inventory either. Leaving the gift shop and then returning will allow the player to turn in the remaining vault suits. **Note that the player must only leave the gift shop rather than Vault 21 entirely, as the two triggers which recount the Courier's vault jumpsuits are placed in front of either entrance to the gift shop. Simply walking partway down the stairs and then back up again will recount the number of vault suits the player is carrying. * With Veronica as a companion Sarah will come to the room to have sex but then leave before and the player will be stuck. Einzelnachweise en:Suits You, Sarah es:Te sienta muy bien, Sarah ru:Снаряжение из Убежища uk:Спорядження зі Сховища Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Unbenannte Quests